1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for renewing program files, for example in the form of software upgrades, of a programmable mobile telecommunications terminal, in particular a mobile radio terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern technical appliances, such as mobile telecommunications terminals as well, contain electronic and mechanical hardware and corresponding software in the form of program files for controlling the operation of the hardware. Mobile radio terminals essentially comprise a data processing device with processor and memory means, a transmitting and receiving device, a display device as well as an input device. These devices are controlled via software that is stored in the memory means.
As the technology is increasingly developed further, software upgrades are repeatedly required for telecommunications terminals, in particular mobile radio terminals, as well. Such requirements can occur as a result of defects in the appliance, which occur only during operation. Furthermore, software upgrades can arise for mobile radio terminals by the network operator introducing new functionalities or services within a mobile radio network. A network operator does not want to adversely affect the operability of already delivered mobile radio terminals by the introduction of new services. However, if new network services have a negative influence on the operation of the terminal, or if use of the new service is impossible, then a software upgrade is required for this terminal. In this case, the network operator is responsible for the software upgrade for the terminals.
So-called programmable mobile radios are prior art. Terminals such as these are generally supplied with new software via an interface. This type of software upgrade can normally not be carried out by the subscriber or the terminal user himself. To do this, the terminals must be sent to appropriate facilities with the network operator or the appliance manufacturer. This means costly recall of the corresponding appliances for the situation when new network services necessitate a software upgrade.
Recently, it has been possible to renew the software standard of a terminal via the Internet. In this case, the terminal user loads the new terminal software via the Internet, for example into his personal computer. The terminal software is then loaded into the terminal via an interface between the PC and the terminal, generally an RS232 or infrared interface. However, only those with appropriate technical skills and Internet access have this capability. A further major disadvantage of both methods is that the subscriber or the terminal user must himself be appropriately active.